A need exists for a safe and effective means of delivering materials, such as suppression agents, to a remote individual. For example, it is desirable to provide a safe and effective means of delivering a suppression agent from a law enforcement officer to a criminal or terrorist, such as in the case of a mob or riot, when apprehending such individuals when fleeing, and where such individuals are engaged in a crime.
Of course, a variety of weapons are known which are designed to invoke lethal results. Non-lethal weapons are also known, such as tear gas grenade launchers and stun guns. In the case of stun guns, the user must be generally located within reach of the target. This increases the risk to the user and also prevents use of the gun in many instances. Tear gas grenades are not designed to deliver agent to a particular individual, but to an area. In addition, the grenades and grenade launchers are not extremely accurate over long distances. Over long distances, the grenades must be launched so that they travel a parabolic flight path.
Ring airfoils are known for their ability to travel long distances along a very flat and straight trajectory. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,489 to the inventor herein details a ring airfoil projectile which is useful as a non-lethal projectile. In this case, however, the energy imparted to the target (e.g. criminal) is the “payload” which is delivered by the ring airfoil. Some attempts have been made at creating a ring airfoil which is capable of delivering an agent. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,932 and 3,951,070 both detail ring airfoils having a hollow interior space containing a control agent. The projectile is configured to rupture at impact and deliver the control agent.
Unfortunately, several problems arise when considering a ring airfoil configured for payload delivery. Foremost is that introduction of the payload into the ring airfoil moves the center of gravity CG thereof. This affects the flight characteristics of the ring airfoil, generally increasing the dispersion of the ring airfoil from a straight trajectory. This is, obviously, undesirable because it decreases the likelihood that the payload will reach the intended target.
An improved payload delivering ring airfoil projectile is desired.